Sakura Nagashi
by azedume
Summary: Dos plantões médicos à casualidade de pagar uma conta, um drink num bar, um abajur quebrado. Sem pretensão de voltar a ser tão presunçosa.
1. Sakura Nagashi

**Sakura Nagashi**

_Sem._

Dos plantões médicos à casualidade de pagar uma conta, um drink num bar, um abajur quebrado. Sem pretensão de voltar a ser tão presunçosa.  
Sonha com tinta, com sorrisos de outrora. Com olhos azuis, com olhos tão negros. Sem lembrar porque.  
Acorda com a memória nublada e volta à rotina. O hospital viraria sua casa, vivendo longe da doença contagiante que chamam em certos lugares de "felicidade" - absurdo -, se sua verdadeira casa já não fosse um isolante natural. Suas paredes. Todos os detalhes memorizados. Nublado. E de novo um novo bar. Uma nova chuva, um outro bar. Afogar-se, afagar-se. Dar-se carinho nas costas antes de dormir e nem saber porque. Dos bares às camas de homens de quem ela não pretende nunca mais sentir o toque, ou mesmo o perfume. Homens que ela não mais pretende ver. Prefere assim. Sem cores de olhos a serem decoradas.  
E de novo os plantões médicos, de novo as olheiras, de novo um aniversário. Já fez 32 deles, biologicamente. Por dentro, morreu. Não lembra o momento exato, mas sabe que escorreu pelas sarjetas, pelos rios. Tomada pela chuva. Sabe que foi gradativo. Provavelmente entre o momento em que começou a comprar objetos e projetar alguma esperança de salvação sobre eles; e o momento em que não sabia porque continuava indo até o espelho passar batom. Porque não se agradava, e não fazia a menor questão de agradar a ninguém mais. 32; pelo menos 17 deles cortando seu rosto com dois traços finos em vermelho. O redesenho dos lábios, o rascunho da alma.

Por essas e outras, ela frequenta o parque em dias chuvosos. Primeiro, porque está sozinha. Segundo, porque pretende escorrer, desabar ao chão. Fazer das gotas de chuva as lágrimas que secaram outrora. E, terceiro, se der sorte, pegar uma pneumonia.

* * *

**Sakura Nagashi** é a flor de cerejeira escorrendo pelas ruas, encontrando outras, quando se dissipa a chuva.  
E também é uma música da Utada Hikaru. **Update 20/08/13:** A fanfic não tem muito a ver com a música, mas o review da Otowa Nekozawa tem - "_everybody fiiiiiiIIIiiids looooove in the end_". E ainda serviria de gancho pra continuar. Só não sei se me atrevo.


	2. Rascunho

**Nota:** esse era o rascunho inicial. Alguém quer terminar isso?

* * *

**"Rascunho"**

25, 26? Vinte e cinco, vinte e seis? Ela sabe a data mesmo se perdendo nos números. Tem de consultar a certidão de nascimento pra confirmar que nasceu - da mesma forma que, vez ou outra, se pega consultando o espelho pra saber se está lá mesmo. Porque ela não lembra de viver muito além de sobreviver. Não tem dado risada, não tem dormido direito, não tem trepado, nem dançado a música do inimigo. Não tem arriscado. E só tem vinte e cinco. Ou vinte e seis - não sabe ao certo.  
Pensou em tomar uma decisão incomum ao sair do plantão: iria pro primeiro bar encher a cara. A última vez que fez isso foi há, o que? Muito tempo. Ela devia ter uns 17 anos. Ainda pintava o cabelo de rosa naquela época - e jurava que não era pra chamar a atenção. Jurava que não era pra dizer "ei, olha, eu estou viva" sem ter de usar palavras. Mesmo que hoje em dia, nem se ela pintar o cabelo de todos os tons da palheta de vermelho vai conseguir se convencer de que vive. Talvez, mesmo que inconscientemente, tenha escolhido cuidar das pessoas por isso. Se não consegue se fazer viver, que faça com que outros vivam. Fazer deles uma extensão da vida que ela julga não ter ou, ao menos, não sentir. E, caminhando pelo corredor, esperava que, ao sair por aquela porta, iria sentir algo. Mesmo que a mais ínfima vontade, mas sentiria alguma coisa. Uma dor, uma fisgada, um tapa na cara que a vida possa dar.

Nada.

Porta abriu, porta fechou. Tudo que sentiu foi uma lufada um tanto insignificante de ar frio bem na cara. Ajeitou a gola do sobretudo evitando o frio que vinha de fora, contendo o frio que vinha de dentro. Cortou ruas, debaixo de marquises, sem sombrinha, sem capa. Tirou os sapatos, andou descalça, sentindo as pedrinhas do chão que machucam. Sentiu tantas gotas de chuva quanto conseguiu. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de tirar aquele sobretudo, e o resto das roupas, e morrer na chuva, derretendo, escorrendo-se. Sentiu um apertão no braço, um puxão para o canto, como se alguém a estivesse conduzindo. Talvez fosse a vida, a fisgada que pedira, o tapa na cara que queria. Mas era só um amigo.

- Não acredito que perdi minha oportunidade de deixar um carro te matar... - ele dizia calmamente, levando o sobretudo dela para pendurar no varal da varanda.

- Você sabe que se culparia eternamente - ela respondeu prontamente. Se distraía quando Sai estava por perto. Tirou as meias finas e jogou-as num cesto vazio. Fez o mesmo com a blusa e a saia, e caminhou até o banheiro sem tirar a roupa-íntima. Sai foi até ela, deu dois toques na porta e suspirou.

- Vou fazer um chá enquanto você toma seu banho... - "certo" ele ouviu do outro lado da porta. Suspirou novamente. Não precisava buscar coragem pra dizer as coisas, costumava ser bem desbocado. Mas esse assunto era mais delicado do que imaginava. E se Sakura lhe ensinou algo ao longo dos anos que viveram próximos, é que certas coisas necessitam de tato.

- Por que você... Ahn... - buscou toda a delicadeza inerte que tinha, se é que tinha alguma - Por que você tem se comportado feito uma idiota? Por que voltou a agir feito uma retardada?

Sakura sorriu. Ele realmente tinha melhorado muito em relação à sua falta de tato, estava orgulhosa.

- Sai.

Fez uma pausa, apenas para ouvir ele perguntar "o que é?" um tanto aturdido.

- Cereja.

- Cereja?

- O chá. Faz de cereja, por favor.


End file.
